


Textes annexes sur 3rd Star⭐

by shukimo



Series: I-dolls — 3rd Star ⭐ edition [3]
Category: I-Dolls, I-Dolls (otome), Original Work
Genre: Chronic Illness, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, K-pop References, crohn's disease
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo
Summary: Recueil de textes annexes rattachés au jeu I-dolls 3rd Star⭐ Edition, se focalisant exclusivement sur les membres de 3rd Star⭐.
Series: I-dolls — 3rd Star ⭐ edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Colin — Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est ©️Shukimo Studio/Alba Yu/Aël Huang.
> 
> Ce recueil spoile le jeu (otome game) I-dolls — 3rd Star⭐ edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW maladie chronique

Les douleurs recommencent leurs assauts peu après qu'il s'est couché, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave parce que dans l'obscurité de la nuit, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il n'y a pas de risque que quiconque le remarque ; Him-chan sait déjà. 

Ce n'est pas grave parce que même si les crampes sont plus violentes, il peut les laisser déborder sur son visage sans devoir ajouter au reste l'obligation de maintenir le masque. Ce n'est pas grave parce que durant une journée de plus, personne n'a soupçonné quoi que ce soit.

Même Claire, même après cette absence de quatre ans, même en sachant le secret qu'il cache, n'a rien entrevu. Si sa sœur avait suspecté le moindre inconfort, elle se serait fendue d'une remarque, d'un regard inquiet ou réprobateur — elle ne serait pas restée sans réaction. Il est donc pleinement rassuré : derrière ses phrases, ses sourires et ses gestes, ni Claire, ni leur cousine, ni les autres, ne devinent les meurtrissures de sa réalité.

Et ce n'est pas grave si les nuits sont pires : il le choisit. Chaque jour, il recule autant qu'il le peut le moment de prendre son dîner avant l'heure du coucher. De cette manière, lorsque les élancements reprennent, c'est derrière une porte fermée.

C'est moins grave — moins grave que de devoir sourire sans tressaillements des lèvres au cours de la journée alors qu'il a l'impression qu'on lui poignarde l'abdomen avec plusieurs couteaux à la fois. Moins grave que de devoir danser, chanter, rire, répéter, s'entraîner, courir, se muscler, signer des autographes, se faire bousculer, faire face à des caméras, poser pour des photos, enregistrer des vidéos, répondre à des journalistes, quand des maux qu'il doit rendre invisibles l'envahissent. Quand des spasmes le prennent, tremblements de terre sous la surface lisse de l'océan qui ne frémit pas — qui ne le peut pas. Quand il incurve les lèvres de façon lumineuse par-dessus des nausées. Quand il force ses articulations raides et gonflées à plier avec une élégance impossible. Quand l'angoisse de savoir combien de temps il pourra tenir sans s'éclipser accapare son esprit à l'insu de ceux qui l'entourent. Dans son lit, tout est moins grave, car il peut y être malade ouvertement.

Sous le drap, il se recroqueville en chien de fusil. On lui lacère le ventre, on arrache ses entrailles, on le met en pièces — il étouffe un petit rire : _si seulement_. Si seulement on pouvait lui cisailler le nombril et tirer hors de lui toutes ces viscères qui se gangrènent et le font tant souffrir.

Mais ce n'est pas grave parce qu'il parvient à poursuivre une vie à laquelle il n'a pas droit. Et puis, ça passera : d'ici quelque temps, il sait qu'il y aura un répit de quelques heures jusqu'au matin. Lorsqu'ils dorment chez eux, c'est une routine bien huilée qui lui permet d'anticiper l'œil du cyclone et de patienter jusque là.

La douleur est partout à un endroit ou à un autre, mais ce n'est pas grave car il est seul au courant. Tant que personne ne le découvre, il aura le droit de continuer à rêver. Il sera considéré comme les autres ; il aura l'opportunité des mêmes chances qu'eux, du même respect, de la même admiration.

Pourquoi lui, parmi tous ? N'avait-il déjà pas suffisamment de croix à porter avec le reste de ses différences ? Mais il ne faut pas qu'il se pose de telles questions : s'il le fait, il oublie que _ce n'est pas grave_. Le désespoir, le sentiment d'injustice, la colère, le dégoût, tout cela s'ajoute alors à un fardeau déjà trop lourd. Il ne faut pas — c'est lui, mais _ce n'est pas grave_.

Une crampe impérieuse, brutale, lui donne l'impression que son abdomen se déchire de part en part. Il étouffe un gémissement dans son oreiller tandis que son corps se tend, puis se relâche après quelque minutes lorsque le mal reflue un peu, vague inexorable qui ne recule que pour avancer ensuite plus loin.

Il sent des doigts légers chercher les siens — Him-chan. Il ouvre la main pour que son ami, avec qui il partage un lit double, puisse y glisser la sienne, et ouvre les paupières également. Sous ses mèches rouges rendues bordeaux par la pénombre, et lui aussi couché sur le côté, Him-chan le regarde et lui sourit gentiment. Colin ne se sent pas obligé de lui sourire en retour, et cela fait du bien de pouvoir simplement avoir les larmes aux yeux parce que _fuck, que ça fait mal_.

Au départ, il voulait cacher sa maladie à son meilleur ami, mais il n'a pas pu maintenir l'illusion longtemps. En tant que compagnon de chambre, Him-chan est le témoin d'aspects qu'il ne peut pas toujours dissimuler. Quand il se lève plusieurs fois chaque nuit en faisant malgré lui bouger le matelas, quand il est nu pour s'habiller...

Aujourd'hui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans le soutien patient, tolérant de Him-chan et toute l'aide que le doux jeune homme lui apporte. Il doit aussi à la mère de ce dernier, infirmière dans un hôpital séoulien, l'évitement de bien des hontes et la possibilité de garder à plus long terme son secret.

Him-chan ne dit rien, mais il reste là ; Colin n'est pas seul pour traverser cette marée de crampes intestinales. La main de son ami accepte de faire figure d'ancre et de balle anti-stress tout à la fois, de chaque contraction à chaque spasme d'un tube digestif à vif qui se cabre au moindre effleurement.

Colin finit par lâcher les doigts de son compagnon pour repousser le drap et courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, dans laquelle il prend le temps de s'enfermer. Il se demande toujours vaguement si ce ne sera pas la seconde de trop, mais il ne veut pas prendre le risque qu'un de ses amis rentre après lui. Malgré son envie d'aider, Him-chan ne le suit jamais dans le couloir non plus, et Colin lui en sait gré.

Après avoir fait tomber son boxer autour de ses chevilles, il presse ses paumes contre son front, ferme les yeux. Il serre les dents pour ne pas crier sous la brûlure insupportable qu'il est obligé d'endurer chaque fois, trop de fois chaque jour. Les plaies n'ont jamais le temps de se refermer. Tout est enflammé, ulcéré, passé encore au papier de verre à chaque digestion — de son iléon malade à son côlon malade, de son rectum fragilisé à son anus lardé de fissures par autant de diarrhées. _Fuck, que ça fait mal_.

La chasse fait tourbillonner dans la cuvette le papier taché de sang, l'eau plus rouge qu'autre chose. Heureusement, la mère de Him-chan lui procure, entre autres bienfaits, du fer et maints compléments alimentaires pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas complètement anémié, carencé, incapable d'assurer les shows voire de tenir debout sans flancher. La sainte Japonaise lui fait également passer via son fils, transformé en contrebandier, des pommades cicatrisantes. Grâce à elles, Colin tente de freiner un peu l'avancée et la multiplication des blessures où son doigt peut aller.

Il se lave soigneusement les mains, comme cinquante fois par jour ; les crème elles aussi pour qu'elles ne pèlent pas à force de passer sous l'eau de façon répétée. Il change la protection dans son boxer — _merci, madame Wun, merci, merci_ —, puis doit tout à coup se plier en deux. Il s'accroupit sur le sol carrelé, une main sur le ventre, l'autre accrochée au lavabo. _Ça va passer ; ce n'est pas grave_. Mais une minute plus tard, il rampe vers le W.-C. et doit tout recommencer.

* * *

Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il asperge son beau visage d'eau. Dans le miroir, il voit les gouttes glisser sur son front, au bout de ses mèches blondes, le long de son nez, sous ses lèvres, puis chuter. Il sait que les fans le trouvent séduisant par millions. Elles s'émerveillent devant son apparence ; elles ne voient qu'elle.

Parce que lorsqu'on le regarde, on ne discerne pas que sous l'enveloppe, ses entrailles s'abîment jour après jour. Les muqueuses enflammées, sanguinolentes, crevassées ou épaissies, passent inaperçues. Pourtant, elles sont en lui. Il est aussi ce corps qui se détruit lui-même sans lui laisser l'occasion d'en vouloir à une source extérieure. C'est son propre système qui s'enlaidit, qui s'inflige cette souffrance permanente, qui se ravage sans pitié, sans raison, comme si son organisme était devenu fou ou voulait le punir d'être lui-même. Par chance — _si, c'est de la chance_ —, il est le seul à savoir à quoi tout cela ressemble.

Le gastro-entérologue aussi l'a constaté, mais il n'y est pas retourné en personne depuis son diagnostic et la composition de son traitement — qu'il ne suit pas. Le médecin ne sait donc pas quelles nouvelles altérations sont venues s'ajouter au fur et à mesure que la maladie grignote inéluctablement du terrain. Bien sûr, s'il ne prend pas ses médicaments comme il le faut, la rémission n'est pas possible — mais il ne veut pas risquer que son visage bouffisse avec la cortisone ; il ne peut pas trouver de place pour les effets secondaires dans son métier. Bien sûr, son rythme de vie n'est pas adapté à sa condition, est même tout le contraire de ce que la sagesse lui conseille s'il veut vivre longtemps — mais que faire d'autre sans devoir tout abandonner ? _Peut-être pas jamais, mais_ _pas maintenant, fuck._

Il vaporise un désodorisant, éteint la lumière, referme la porte sans bruit. Ses camarades, trop heureux lorsqu'ils peuvent enfin grappiller un peu de sommeil, dorment du sommeil du juste, même Tae-yong, dont la petite chambre jouxte directement la salle de bain. Colin leur dit avoir l'estomac fragile, ce qui leur permet de ne pas s'étonner en journée, ou si jamais. Him-chan, lui aussi, joue le jeu en secours. Il prétend avoir une petite vessie et avoir besoin de se relever la nuit. C'est faux, mais apaiserait les interrogations que pourrait avoir l'un de leurs amis si, frappé d'insomnie, il entendait la chasse ou les allées et venues avant l'aube.

Lorsque Colin se glisse à nouveau sous les draps, les crampes n'ont hélas pas encore disparu. Him-chan, assis dans le lit, attend que son ami se soit installé sur le dos. Sans rien dire, il place alors sur le ventre douloureux le petit coussin chauffant que sa mère lui a donné — _merci, madame Wun, merci, merci_. Le jeune homme le branche sur la prise en l'absence du Franco-coréen, le temps qu'il soit à bonne température, et l'appareil est ainsi fin prêt lors de son retour.

La chaleur bienfaisante calme peu à peu les spasmes et les lames de la maladie qui continuent à se planter dans l'abdomen de Colin, avec cruauté mais moins de rage toutefois puisque le dîner s'éloigne dans le passé. Sous le coussin et les doigts légers de Him-chan dans ses cheveux, le rappeur finit par s'endormir.

Jusqu'à la sonnerie du réveil et la première course quotidienne vers les toilettes au mépris d'un corps épuisé aux articulations rétives, dévasté par une réponse inflammatoire qui le ruine de la tête aux pieds.


	2. Manager Ban — Mapo bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW mentions de suicide

_Séoul_

D'un pas égal, Jun-young Ban fend les rangs de jeunes gens massés sur la pelouse au bord du fleuve Han avec des bouteilles de bière et des boîtes de poulet frit.

Beaucoup de groupes d'amis ou de collègues encore en costume discutent, l'alcool à la bouche ; quelques couples échangent des regards amoureux par-dessus leurs bouts de viande croustillante. Deux livreurs repartent en courant après avoir apporté leurs commandes à bon port ; une jeune fille fait du vélo, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Les réverbères qui éclairent tout ce petit monde créent de grands ronds jaunes sur l'herbe à intervalles réguliers. L'air estival est saturé de conversations animées, de rires, d'effluves de friture et de musique.

Jun-young sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde dans l'obscurité, à la recherche d'un espace libre à l'écart et au plus près de l'eau.

Il n'a plus depuis longtemps l'occasion de venir se détendre ici pour toute une soirée. À l'agence, les 3rd Star travaillent souvent très tard ; il doit rester avec eux, puis les reconduire à la résidence — et veiller, disponible, de l'étage supérieur au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin de lui. Lorsque les cinq membres ont du temps libre pour leurs activités personnelles — bains, yoga, hapkido... —, lui-même doit les véhiculer dans un sens, puis dans l'autre avec le SUV. En réalité, il n'a jamais de battement ; il est toujours occupé. En devenant manager d'un groupe de K-pop, il a renoncé à toute vie privée. Mais c'était son choix.

Une fois par semaine, pourtant, il vole une heure à sa profession, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, pour venir boire une bouteille de soju au bord du fleuve Han. Toujours dans le même parc le long de l'immense fleuve.

Le temps qu'il y passe est compté : même si la soirée touche à sa fin, même si le groupe est en sécurité à l'appartement, une urgence peut toujours survenir. En s'asseyant sur l'herbe, Jun-young règle donc l'alarme de son smartphone soixante minutes plus tard avant de le rempocher.

Il décapsule ensuite sa bouteille d'alcool et la porte à ses lèvres. Dans son dos, les murmures des conversations sont audibles, mais il ne les entend pas davantage que comme un bruit de fond.

Devant lui, toute la largeur de l'eau sombre du fleuve Han, surplombée par le pont de Mapo. Les lampes qui se dressent par-dessus le tablier créent des reflets blancs ou violets sur les vaguelettes, lesquelles clapotent inlassablement avec le courant.

Ce sont elles qu'il contemple chaque semaine pendant une heure, ces petites vagues tranquilles et joyeuses au pied des énormes piliers, noirs dans la nuit et l'ombre du pont.

Il se demande toujours de quoi elles ont l'air, vues du dessus, mais il n'a jamais eu le courage d'aller vérifier. Même lorsqu'il passe toute une nuit à arpenter le pont d'une extrémité à l'autre chaque mois de novembre, le jour du suneung, il n'ose pas trop s'approcher des rambardes. Il se demande si la musique gaie des vagues s'entend là-haut quand on s'accoude au garde-fou, à la manière d'un chant des sirènes ; il se demande si la lumière des réverbères fait scintiller l'eau de façon irréelle comme d'en bas.

Il se demande surtout ce qu'il aurait pu et dû faire pour être sur le pont de Mapo quand il aurait fallu, quinze ans auparavant.

Une nouvelle gorgée de soju réchauffe sa gorge, mais peu importent lesquelles, les boissons qu'on ingère ne vont jamais jusqu'au cœur. Quoi qu'il fasse, la moitié manquante du sien restera toujours vide et froide.

Son jumeau et lui disaient toujours fièrement à leurs parents, quand ils étaient petits, qu'ils avaient chacun deux cœurs — celui dans leur poitrine propre, et puis celui de l'autre, qui battait au même rythme et pour les mêmes choses. Maintenant, Jun-young sait que c'était faux. Depuis que Jun-su a sauté, écrasé par la pression de l'industrie K-pop, le sien s'est en réalité divisé par deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide Écoute France : 01 45 39 40 00 -- Centre de prévention du suicide Belgique : 0800 32 123


	3. Colin — Tatouage

_Key West, fin mars (quatre ans après le jeu)_

« Crémeur attitré » autoproclamé depuis le premier séjour de Colin à Manhattan Beach trois ans auparavant, Sung-ki s'agenouille derrière le Franco-coréen dans la zone d'ombre au bord de la piscine. Il saisit le flacon de lotion solaire, verse un peu de crème dans sa paume et pose cette dernière sur l'omoplate de son ami. Sa main effectue ensuite de petits cercles le long du dos courbé.

Le danseur sait que la maladie de Colin a refait une traître poussée en janvier, que celui-ci n'était jusqu'au dernier moment pas certain de pouvoir faire le déplacement en Floride pour le mariage d'Elian et Blanche. Ces crises signifient que le corps du jeune homme est douloureux ; sa résistance contre le mal qui le ronge se fait au prix de beaucoup d'inconfort. C'est donc avec application, mais prudence et légèreté que Sung-ki étale la lotion sur la peau très pâle au sortir de l'hiver 🍐🍐🍐. Que Colin soit d'accord de se laisser toucher est déjà beaucoup : le Coréen est conscient que son ami ne l'accepterait sans doute pas de la part de grand monde.

— Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, dit soudain Sung-ki en préambule.  
Il fait couler une nouvelle rasade de crème sur ses doigts. Colin tourne un peu le visage vers l'arrière de façon à pouvoir regarder le danseur par-dessus son épaule.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Pourquoi ce tatouage ? Pourquoi les phases de la lune ?  
— Ah...

Sung-ki a très bien vu l'onde d'incertitude qui, une fraction de seconde, a fait flotter les traits élégants de son ami, mais il ne reprend pas sa question. Contrairement à Woo-jae, Colin a souvent besoin d'être un peu bousculé pour avancer. Ce qu'il garde au fond de lui, qui aspire pourtant à sortir, doit également être pêché sous peine de rester coincé. 

À nouveau, Sung-ki connaît son privilège d'être autorisé à insister. À fleur de peau, à vif plutôt, le Franco-coréen prend vite les choses contre lui. Il a en outre peu de patience ; il peut escalader dans l'irritation comme se murer dans le silence. Mais puisque Colin lui a octroyé un passe-droit, le danseur n'hésite pas à en user.

— Pourquoi, alors ? répète-t-il donc en passant les doigts sur les vertèbres de son ami.  
Colin se détourne, pose le regard sur l'eau de la piscine dans laquelle une partie de leurs compagnons s'amusent déjà avec une balle. 

Sung-ki quitte sa posture à genoux pour s'asseoir sur les fesses et tendre sa jambe gauche à côté de l'autre jeune homme. Autour de sa cheville, des mots calligraphiés en noir, séparés par des points de suspension, s'enroulent sur plusieurs circonvolutions.  
— Moi, c'est à la fois parce que j'admirais énormément le talent artistique de Michael Jackson et parce que cette citation résume bien ma manière de danser, voire d'exister. Et toi ?  
Il suit du bout de l'index le contour de la pleine lune au milieu de la chaîne de dessins finement tracés.

— C'est un peu bête. Et intime aussi, finit par répondre le Franco-coréen alors que Blanche pique un fou-rire chaleureux au milieu du bassin et qu'Anders, qui nage un peu plus loin, leur sourit à tous les deux.  
— Trop intime pour me le dire ? Si oui, pas de souci ! Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas bête, par contre. Je pense même que c'est important pour toi, sinon tu n'aurais pas fait graver ça dans ta peau !  
— Ça peut être important et bête à la fois, non ?  
Sung-ki pose les deux mains sur les épaules de son ami, sur lesquelles il prend appui pour se redresser un peu sans toutefois y mettre trop de poids. Il approche son visage de l'oreille de Colin, sous les mèches blondes qu'il affectionne tant.  
— Ce n'est pas bête, juste important. Dis-moi ?

Colin tourne légèrement la tête, et le danseur voit qu'il regarde maintenant 🍆🍆🍆, qui lit sur une chaise longue un peu plus loin.  
— Hum. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, je te préviens.  
— Tu crois que je ne m'y attends pas, venant de toi ? rit Sung-ki, le menton à présent sur l'épaule de son ami.  
La phrase ne contient ni critique, ni moquerie, et le Franco-coréen sourit aussi.  
— C'est vrai : tu as trois ans de pratique. Bon, donc. Il y a deux raisons, qui sont liées.  
Colin inspire, et le danseur patiente.

— C'est parce que la lune ne change pas... Elle reste elle-même, nous montre toujours la même face, et est entière quoi qu'il arrive. Pourtant, de la Terre, on la voit sous différentes formes selon les phases. En croissants, en quartiers plus ou moins épais, ronde... Je crois que ce tatouage était un peu une métaphore pour moi ? Parce qu'en soi, je suis toujours le même aussi, mais selon ce qu'on sait de moi, la façon dont on me considère ou considère certains éléments qui me sont inhérents, les choses que je garde pour moi, on peut avoir une vision différente de ma personne.  
— C'est un peu philosophique, tu avais raison ! La partie de la lune visible, alors, c'est ce que tu choisis de montrer ? J'essaie de suivre !  
Le Franco-coréen hoche la tête.  
— Oui, c'est ça. Et selon la personne, je montre ou je cache plus ou moins de choses... Tu as saisi l'idée.  
— Yay ! rit à nouveau Sung-ki.

Le danseur réfléchit un moment en silence à ce que son ami vient de lui expliquer, puis demande encore :  
— Moi, tu dirais que je vois la pleine lune ? Je ne me vexerai pas si tu gardes encore de gros secrets, bien sûr !  
C'est au tour de Colin d'étudier la question afin d'y répondre le plus honnêtement possible.  
— Hmm. Presque pleine, sans doute ? Tu connais mes gros secrets. Je te raconte plus de trucs qu'à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des gens, le pour cent restant étant Him-chan, si tu t'interroges là-dessus. Même si je crois que vous êtes à peu près à égalité ; c'est juste que je ne vous parle pas toujours des mêmes choses.

— Et 🍆🍆🍆 ?  
Les yeux une fois de plus posés sur 🍆🍆🍆, le Franco-coréen se mord un peu la lèvre.  
— Dans le quatre-vingt-dix-huitième pour cent, plutôt.  
Sung-ki hoche la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre jeune homme.  
— Je vois ! Et la deuxième raison ? Tu disais que ton tatouage avait deux raisons plus ou moins liées, non ?  
— Tu suis parfaitement, rit Colin, et les vibrations que son petit rire impriment à son corps se propagent dans celui du danseur. J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne t'échapperait pas.  
— Ah, j'en déduis que c'est cette deuxième raison qui est plus embarrassante à tes yeux ?  
Le Franco-coréen acquiesce.  
— Mais au point où j'en suis... J'imagine qu'il n'y a plus de gêne entre nous, après tout ce que je t'ai déjà déballé dans des domaines bien pires. Donc, il y a un autre côté encore plus symbolique à la chose.

Une nouvelle pause, le regard toujours rivé à 🍆🍆🍆 — Sung-ki attend, mais Colin se lance avec une célérité presque inattendue qui montre qu'il a fait pas mal de chemin depuis l'époque où il n'osait même pas confier à son meilleur ami qu'il 🐐🐐🐐.  
— Je crois que je voulais aussi faire passer le message, même si c'était idiot puisque personne ne pouvait le comprendre, que j'avais envie qu'on m'aime comme la lune. À travers toutes ces phases avec des parts plus ou moins prononcées d'obscurité. C'est facile d'aimer un astre qui brille de partout, mais quand il commence à être grignoté par la nuit... Quand il disparaît dans les nuits sans lune... c'est déjà moins attrayant, moins simple.  
  
Colin incline un peu la tête, laquelle heurte celle du danseur.  
— Pardon. Je pense qu'on pourrait voir ça dans l'autre sens aussi, même si ce n'est pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit en commandant ce dessin au tatoueur. Qu'on m'aime en étant toujours là au travers de la nuit, même quand elle est si dense que distinguer toute présence est compliqué. Mais la lune réapparaît toujours, quoi qu'il arrive...  
— Je vois bien ce que tu veux dire, oui !

Sung-ki fait glisser ses mains le long des clavicules de Colin pour les nouer contre son sternum et ainsi étreindre son ami, qui le laisse faire.  
— Tu crois que tu l'as trouvée, cette personne qui t'aime comme la lune ? Est-ce que 🍆🍆🍆 correspond à cette description ?  
— Oui, répond le Franco-coréen, cette fois sans hésitation.  
— Je crois aussi ! approuve le danseur en observant également 🍆🍆🍆 d'un regard ravi.


	4. Colin — Manchots empereurs

_Séoul, début août 2005_

— Yuyu !   
Occupé à lire un livre à plat ventre sur son lit, Colin sursaute à la brusque intrusion de sa petite sœur dans sa chambre.

Il lui a déjà dit mille fois de frapper, mais Claire semble acquérir l'habitude avec beaucoup de difficulté et de nombreux ratés, ce qui n'arrange pas du tout Colin. Si à Strasbourg, ça lui était un peu égal, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant qu'ils ont déménagé et qu'il a grandi ; il veut être tranquille et pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut sans être interrompu ou surpris.  
  
— Maman propose qu'on regarde un nouveau film français ! s'écrie la petite fille sans remarquer les sourcils de son aîné, qui se sont un peu froncés.   
Elle se jette sur le grand serpent tacheté roulé dans un coin du lit et le serre dans ses bras, le nez dans la peluche. C'est un peu comme faire un câlin à Colin ; ils ont la même odeur.  
— Isidore peut venir aussi !  
  
Parce que la pommette de sa sœur est peinturlurée de mercurochrome rouge par-dessus les points de suture, Colin sent la culpabilité lui grignoter le cœur. Il ne dit donc pas à Claire de laisser la peluche ; il ne lui dit pas non plus qu'il a envie d'être seul — et libre de ressasser les mêmes angoisses encore et encore.

Et puis, un film français en famille, ça le tente ; c'est comme retrouver un peu l'Alsace, quelque part, et elle lui manque énormément.

Colin referme son livre et s'agenouille sur la couette.  
— C'est quoi, comme film ?  
— Je ne sais pas, répond Claire.  
La seule chose qui lui importe est le moment passé avec ses parents et son frère. Ce qu'ils font ensemble ne change rien pour elle, le Franco-coréen le sait : la fillette dit oui à tout avec le même enthousiasme.

Colin sourit.  
— Je veux bien. J'arrive. On fait un plateau à manger pour aller avec ?  
— Oh, oui ! Je vais aider à le préparer !  
Claire lui lance Isidore ; il rattrape la peluche qui l'accompagne depuis tant d'années des deux mains tandis que sa sœur quitte la pièce en courant. Il a toujours l'impression que le serpent a rapetissé, mais c'est seulement lui qui a grandi.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la famille Kwak au complet se retrouve sur les fauteuils du salon avec le dîner : macaronis-boulettes sauce tomate, comme dans _La Belle et le Clochard_ , avec une salade de laitue et tomates cerises en accompagnement — et du pain. Ce dernier n'a pas tout à fait la même texture que celui que monsieur Kwak ramenait de la boulangerie en France, mais ce repas crie à nouveau tellement « Strasbourg » que Colin a encore envie de pleurer.   
  
— Bingsu au melon pour le dessert, dit sa mère en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide.  
Un peu de Corée pour un mélange, comme Claire et lui.   
— Ouiiiii ! J'adore le bingsu au melon !  
— Mimi, ferme ta bouche quand elle est pleine de nourriture, s'il te plaît.  
— Oui, Maman ! répond la fillette en enfournant gaiement une nouvelle fourchetée de pâtes.  
  
Monsieur Kwak insère le DVD dans le lecteur avant de revenir prendre sa place sur le canapé, la télécommande en main.  
— Espérons que ce soit bien !  
— Ça parle de quoi ? demande Colin en piquant dans une demi tomate cerise.  
Il essaie de dénouer sa gorge, de ne pas penser à La Robertsau.   
— Ça s'appelle _La marche de l'empereur_. Ça vient de sortir en DVD. Et ça parle de... manchots empereurs !  
— Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan des manchots empereurs, fait remarquer Colin.  
— Je ne m'y intéressais pas spécialement, mais j'ai vu ça, et je me suis dit que ça pourrais être instructif. Le film a reçu beaucoup de louanges ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne, en tout cas.  
  
Monsieur Kwak sourit à la ronde, puis lance le long métrage.  
— C'est parti !   
Toute la famille tourne les yeux vers la télévision.

Si, au début, Colin regarde le documentaire avec une attention un peu distraite entre deux bouchées de macaronis, il se laisse rapidement captiver par les grands oiseaux noirs et blancs de l'Antarctique.   
  
Ils se sont accommodés de l'environnement si hostile dans lequel ils n'auraient pas dû survivre. Plus encore, ils y luttent de toutes leurs forces pour se reproduire et assurer la continuité de leur espèce au cours d'un processus incertain.

Température de –40 degrés, vent à 140 ou 200 kilomètres/heure, eau à un degré alors que leur corps est à 39... Non seulement, les manchots se sont acclimatés aux conditions polaires de leur habitat, mais en plus, ils résistent à la pression lors de plongées profondes ; pour cela aussi, leur métabolisme s'est adapté.

Fasciné, Colin observe les volatiles, si patauds sur la glace et incapables de voler, glisser dans l'eau avec une grâce qui semble impensable lorsqu'on les voit se dandiner sur la terre ferme.

Il les voit, au cœur de ce climat inhospitalier de neige et de vent, créer un œuf, auquel ils dédient leur existence : le porter sur ses pattes, envers et contre tout, puisqu'il n'est pas possible de l'enterrer dans une glace aussi dure. Élever cet unique petit sans savoir s'il atteindra l'âge adulte. Le protéger des nombreux prédateurs. Marcher des kilomètres et des kilomètres... Tant de complications, tant de dangers, tant d'impossibilités qui, pourtant, ne les font pas renoncer.

Au fil de l'heure vingt, l'adolescent se prend d'affection pour les manchots, vaillants en dépit de tout ce qui compose leur vie.

En réalité, il se sent proche d'eux, même s'il se trouve à Séoul et non au pôle Sud.

L'année qui vient de s'écouler depuis leur départ de France, il l'a vécue comme une sorte d'Antarctique personnel.

L'angoisse est partout, au détour de chaque journée. Il faut s'adapter à tout, tout ce qui paraît hostile à quelqu'un qui n'a pas tout à fait été créé pour être ici.

Il doit se faire à beaucoup de changements mais, quoi qu'il fasse, il dénote. Il n'est pas comme les autres ; il est à moitié français, il est blond, il a une peau plus pâle, il est un peu plus grand. On ne lui fait jamais de mal : il est vu comme une curiosité positive à l'école — mais une curiosité quand même. Il a peur de toujours être à part, peur qu'une fois que le charme de la nouveauté rompu, ne reste plus que la différence.

Il est le seul « de son espèce » dans sa classe : il n'a personne qui comprend vraiment ce que cela fait d'être lui. À part — pour partie seulement — Claire, mais Claire n'a pas l'air de se poser autant de questions. Ces dernières sont-elles valides, alors que tout se passe bien, qu'il se fait des camarades, qu'il n'a jamais, jusqu'à présent, été victime de brimades, qu'il suit très bien les cours ? Est-il paranoïaque pour rien ? Il ne rêve pas : il est différent à l'extérieur, également différent au fond de lui, et cela l'inquiète de plus en plus.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce qui est contre lui, le manchot empereur fend l'eau glaciale avec élégance. Lui-même se sent mieux dans la piscine, qui l'apaise. Ses heures de natation sont les plus douces de la semaine lorsqu'il n'est pas à la maison.

— Ça vous plaît ? demande monsieur Kwak en souriant alors que le bébé manchot avance sur la banquise sans se laisser abattre. Ils ont du mérite, ces oiseaux !  
— Oui, je les aime ! répond aussitôt Claire, la joue gonflée de bingsu.  
La fillette se tourne vers son frère, assis entre leur mère et elle.  
— Et toi, Yuyu ? Tu aimes les manchots ?  
  
Pour une raison inconnue, la question de sa sœur fait gonfler le cœur de Colin. C'est comme si Séoul était tout à coup catapultée à Strasbourg, ou plutôt l'inverse : il est à Séoul, mais Strasbourg n'est pas loin. L'expatriation n'a rien changé à l'atmosphère de la maison : Claire parle toujours trop en le suivant à la trace ; ses parents échangent toujours leurs regards concernés par-dessus les toisons blondes de leurs enfants ; Isidore trône sur le pouf même s'il a douze ans. Ils regardent toujours des films en famille avec leur dîner sur des plateaux. Une fois l'écran noir, ils discuteront pendant une heure de ce qu'ils viennent de visionner avant que les enfants ne se fassent envoyer au lit.

Si les manchots empereurs se sont adaptés à l'Antarctique, peut-être peut-il, lui aussi, se faire à la Corée et vivre des rêves ici.

Il croque un dé de melon et hoche la tête.  
— Oui, beaucoup. 


	5. Ja — Avalanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW mentions de violence et de décès

Joon-ha se lève du fauteuil et remercie l’infirmier qui l’a poussé jusque là. Sa mère fait de même, le sac de son fils sur l’épaule.  
  
Elle se tourne ensuite vers celui-ci, incline la tête pour voir ses yeux sous la visière. Sur les deux pommettes encore un brin gonflées, le noir a maintenant viré au jaune. On dirait de la peinture qui coule sur sa joue, surtout du côté droit.  
— Ça va aller jusqu’à la voiture ?  
— Ouais.  
Il y a des moments pour reprendre les enfants qui ne disent pas « oui » comme leur éducation le voudrait ; madame Ryeo sait que maintenant n’en est pas un.  
  
Sans rien ajouter et sans attendre que sa mère ouvre le parapluie qu’elle a emporté, Joon-ha commence à marcher sur le trottoir couvert de pétales de cerisiers. Sa casquette le protège, de la pluie qui tombe dru comme des regards d’autrui. Bien sûr, il se moque de ce que les gens pensent ; il ne veut pas croiser leur visage, c’est tout.

Madame Ryeo règle sa vitesse sur le pas cassé de son fils. Elle respecte son silence de la même façon qu’elle l’a respecté en chambre les jours qui ont précédé. Il y aura d’autres occasions pour parler, plus tard. À chaque jour, ses efforts, et aujourd’hui, le challenge est de rester debout.

Ils progressent lentement jusqu’à la Hyundai blanche qui les attend un peu plus loin sur le parking pour les ramener à Gimhae — un long trajet pour lequel on a injecté une dose supplémentaire de Tramadol à Joon-ha, même si l’antalgique lui donne la nausée.

Madame Ryeo ouvre la portière ; le jeune homme s’installe péniblement sur le siège passager, toujours sans un mot. Tous ses gestes sont lents et raides, comme s’il était une figurine en plastique à qui il manque des articulations. Un de ses bras est en écharpe, enfermé dans un plâtre ; l’autre porte une attelle plus légère. Ses côtes cassées rendent chaque mouvement douloureux, y compris ses respirations.

Ce qui lui a pourtant le plus serré le cœur, lorsqu’elle a revu son fils pour la première fois sur son lit d’hôpital, ce sont les hématomes sur son visage et le haut de son corps, même s’ils ne sont pas « graves ». Joon-ha a déjà souvent pris des coups lors de sa pratique intensive des arts martiaux, mais ici — ce sont des coups reçus sans avoir eu la possibilité de s’être défendu.

Elle l’aide à passer la ceinture de sécurité, s’assure que celle-ci ne serre pas, puis récupère un saladier à l’arrière, qu’elle pose sur ses genoux.  
— Au cas où.  
Joon-ha ne proteste pas ; Madame Ryeo referme la portière.

Avant de s’installer au volant, elle prend une grande inspiration au milieu des gouttes et des pétales qui tombent en nombre presque égal sur le parking.

— Joon-ha.  
Il tourne la tête vers elle. Pour cela non plus, ce n’est pas le moment, mais il est déjà trop tard. Il faut qu’elle lui dise avant de prendre la route plutôt qu’à la maison.  
— Mamie Tokko a fait un infarctus la semaine dernière. On l’a incinérée avant-hier.


	6. ? — Urgence

Sonnée, elle fait quelques pas dans le couloir ; ses semelles claquent malgré elle sur le sol carrelé. Dehors, les sirènes des ambulances déchirent le silence de la nuit.

Dans sa main serrée, son téléphone. À l’intérieur, les derniers mots de Chung-ae, écrits noirs sur blanc dans le cocon de KakaoTalk — 한 번에 한 단계 씩.

La porte qui s’ouvre derrière elle la fait sursauter comme si c’était elle, la coupable de la tragédie. Elle tourne brusquement son visage défait par-dessus son épaule et aperçoit le père de son amie, dont le regard s’est affaissé — un tremblement de terre, de leur terre.

Une cigarette non allumée à la main, le père de Chung-ae s’avance vers la sortie. Lorsqu’il passe à côté d’elle, il s’arrête quelques secondes.

Sa voix ne tremble pas, n’accuse pas non plus. C’est sa douceur résignée qui fait jaillir de nouvelles larmes aux yeux de la jeune fille.  
— Aime. C’est urgent.


End file.
